The Dog Prince
by Left Right Chu
Summary: Shikamaru is the Kings only son. One day in the forest he made a promise to a small dog. What happens when Shikamaru is forced to keep his promise? Shika x Kiba oneshot, Fluff


The Dog Prince

This is a Shika Kiba fic based off The Grimm's Fairy Tales "The Frog Prince"

This is a one shot xD

And thanks to "SHE"

And she knows who she is

xD

and enjoy….

The Dog Prince

Near the King's castle was a gloomy forest and in the middle stood an Old  
willow tree. Next to the old tree was river. On hot days the King's only  
child Shikamaru went to the middle of the forest to relax. To amuse himself  
there he would sometimes play chest against himself to improve on his skills.  
One day while improving his skills there was a strong wind. It felt nice  
against Shikamaru's skin, though the wind was a little too strong and blew a  
pawn off his bored on to the grass. Shikamaru watched it roll down into the  
river and disappear under the water. The water was so deep no one could see  
the bottom. Shikamaru cursed and pouted. This was his favorite chess board and  
now one of the pawns had gone missing.  
"You are the King's son, why are you pouting?" asked an unknown  
voice.  
Shikamaru looked around to see where the voice came from, and saw a dog on  
the bank of the river. His dark brown fur was wet and dripping.  
"Can you swim?" he asked the dog. "I am sad because one of my pawns  
from this chess board was blown into the water and I cannot retrieve it."  
"Do not pout," it spoke. "I can retrieve the pawn for you, but what  
will I get in return for playing fetch for you?"  
"What do you wish for?" He asked the dog. "A towel to dry off on, a  
bone to chew on, or possibly a toy to play with? I am the King's son I can  
give you anything that you wish for."  
The dog answered, "Towels, bone, or toys are not for me; but if you will  
love me, allow me to be your friend, to sit at the table and eat from your  
golden plate, drink from your cup, even sleep on your bed. If you promise this  
then I shall go down a fetch your pawn."  
"Oh yes, I promise it all to you! Now please go fetch my pawn." While he  
said this Shikamaru thought 'What a silly dog. There is no possible way for  
him to mix into society.' But as soon at the dog had heard Shikamaru's  
promise he dove straight into the water. Pleasantly, he swam up with the pawn  
and placed it on the grass. Shikamaru picked up his chess set thanking the dog  
and ran off immediately.  
"Stop! Stop!" cried the dog. However his barking was useless; even  
though it was loud enough, Shikamaru still could not hear it. After hurrying  
home Shikamaru soon forgot about the poor dog.  
While sitting at the table with his father, both eating a fine meal off  
their own golden plates, something was heard coming up the marble stairs.  
Pitter patter, pitter patter; when it reached the top it knocked twice and a  
voice said "The only child of the king, open the door!" So Shikamaru rose  
and went to see who called for him. When he opened the door the dog stood in  
front of him; he quickly closed the door. Shikamaru returned to the table  
looking rather pale.  
"Who was at the door Shikamaru?" His Father questioned. "You seemed  
frighten by whoever it was."  
"I was a dog father. I saw him in the forest the other day he must have  
followed me home." He answered, his voice a tad mumbled  
At that moment there was another knock on the door, and the voice said  
"King's only child, open the door! Have you forgotten the promise you  
made at the bank of the stream under the willow tree?"  
"Of what promise does he speak?" the king asked his son.  
"The wind blew my pawn into the water the other day. I was upset so the  
dog said he would go get it if I promised him to be his friend. I never  
thought he would find his way out of the forest."  
"You must keep the promise you made to him," the King spoke, "Now, go  
open the door."  
Shikamaru opened the door letting the dog trot on by.  
"Let me up!" the dog demanded. Shikamaru hesitated so long that his  
father ordered him to do as the dog wished. The dog now on the table lay down  
comfortably.  
"Now let me feed off of your golden plate," the dog ordered. The  
King's son unwilling pushed his plate to the dog and watched him eat. With  
every bite the dog took, Shikamaru lost more and more of his appetite.  
"I am no longer hungry, please carry me to your bedroom for I am tired and  
need rest," the dog spoke.  
Shikamaru began to pout, angering his father.  
"He helped you in your time of need and now you would be so rude to  
him?!" his father shouted.  
Shikamaru picked up the door and carried him to his bedroom laying him down  
on the foot of his bed. Shikamaru climbed into bed careful not to touch the  
dog with his feet. The dog quickly got up once Shikamaru lay down and moved up  
to his pillow.  
"I am very tired and now I shall sleep well," the dog yawned "Is that  
okay or shall I tell your father?"  
This made Shikamaru angry.  
"Now you be quite mutt!" he yelled. "I will not become a slave to a  
dog!" and with all his strength Shikamaru threw the dog against the wall.  
As the dog fell he was transformed into a handsome prince with the most  
beautiful eyes Shikamaru had ever seen. The Prince explained how an evil witch  
turned him into a dog and forced him to live in the forest. After a little  
while and with his father's consent, Shikamaru was to go to the Prince's  
castle and rule by his side.  
The next morning after the sun rose, a carriage drawn by horses came to the  
King's castle. On the carriage was the Prince's trusty servant. When his  
master was turned into a dog he grieved so much the he had bound three iron  
bands around his heart hoping the pain of sorrow and grief would disappear.  
The servants helped both princes into the carriage and sat himself behind  
the horses, full of joy at his master release  
They had not travelled far when the handsome prince heard a crack as if some  
part of the carriage was breaking. So the Prince put his head out the window  
and asked his trusty servant what had broken.  
"It was not the carriage Master Kiba, but a band I had bound around my  
heart after you were turned into a dog," replied his servant.  
Twice afterwards the noise was heard, each time the prince would think it  
was part of the carriage, but each time it was again only the bands around his  
trusty servant's heart breaking and setting him free.

END

I thought it was cute

:D

Read and Review please!


End file.
